Quando O Papai Descobre, Ele Vira Uma Fera!
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Xerife chega cedo do trabalho e encontra Derek e Stiles. No caminho, ele descobre sobre lobisomens também. Talvez, ele fica um pouco louco com isso.


**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Isso é só uma short-fic suja e sem sentido.

**Capítulo Único**

_**POV's Xerife**_

Não há nada melhor do que chegar a casa mais cedo. O trabalho na delegacia estava parado e não houve nenhuma emergência pelas minhas finais quatro horas, o que era um bom sinal. As coisas estavam voltando ao normal na cidade, sem mais misteriosos assassinatos e animais raivosos. Por isso, eu me dirigi particularmente feliz para casa. Stiles estaria em seu quarto, fazendo alguma coisa no computador, e eu poderia assistir aos programas que eu gravei.

A rua parecia calma, eu podia escutar os barulhos que o vídeo game de Shean, o filho do meu vizinho, ainda fazia, mesmo vinte minutos para uma da manha. Destranquei a porta de casa e deixei meu casaco no sofá; as botas eu também retirei, e sem me preocupar muito, comecei a andar de meias. O cinto foi junto da jaqueta e logo depois de pegar um copo de água eu subi para meu quarto.

No caminho, porém, eu escutei uns barulhos no quarto de Stiles. Eu ainda estava com o coldre e a arma, eu os levaria para meu quarto. Aproximei-me e escutei um barulho estranho.

_– Cale a boca!_ – disse uma voz masculina estranha.

_– Oh, não Derek! _– foi a voz de Stiles?! Ele estava chorando?! _– Solte-me! Eu imploro, solte-me!_– O que diabos está acontecendo lá dentro?!

Eu não demorei a abrir a porta, ela não estava totalmente fechada. Vi um homem de jaqueta preta e com as calças para baixo. Meu filho estava amarrado na cabeceira da cama, nu enquanto o homem lhe metia atrás. O homem continuou seus movimentos.

– Derek, espere! – disse meu filho.

Ele estava violentando-o?! O que diabos?!

Eu disparei minha arma contra o homem, que caiu para frente com o segundo tiro e meu filho de repente gemeu, chamando várias vezes o nome daquele homem.

– Derek...! Derek...! – ele não gritava, mas ficava lutando contra o corpo do homem caído em cima de si – Oh meu deus! Isso é sangue?! – ele começou a gritar finalmente. – Derek, Derek!

– Cale-se... – o homem rosnou e eu me aproximei mais, apontando a arma para ele.

– Pai?! – meu filho gritou para mi agora.

– O que diabos... Saia daí, agora! – gritei para ele.

– Eu... Não posso... – disse o homem, cuspindo sangue negro.

– A-go-ra! – eu disse de novo.

– Eu... Não posso... – disse difícil o homem – Eu tenho... Meu nó...

Stiles gemeu em desespero quando Derek caiu inconsciente sobre seu corpo e ele começou a pedir para eu esperar, que ele ia explicar tudo. Stiles se debatia com suas algemas e meio atordoado ainda, eu as retirei. Empurrei o corpo de Derek para fora de Stiles, mas meu filho gritou, virando-se junto de Derek. Era grotesco como onde eles estavam grudados. Stiles choramingou, colocando o corpo de Derek de lado e eu não entendi nada.

– Papai, eu preciso que você saia agora...

– Como porra eu vou! – disse bravo – Saia dele!

– Eu não posso! – disse Stiles – Eu preciso esperar um pouco...

– O que, por quê?! – gritei.

De repente o homem estava consciente de novo e agarrou a cintura de meu filho e o fez ficar sentado. O homem tinha uma aparecia monstruosa agora. Literalmente animalesca. Ele tinha enormes garras nos dedos e ele perfurou-se com elas onde eu havia baleado-o. Foi nojento, ele estava se apoiando nas costas de Stiles e o menino só não parava de dizer que era nojento.

Nojento era pouco!

– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!

Eu o vi jogando as duas balas na cama e o ferimento ia se recuperando. Meu filho ficava bagunçando o cabelo e dizendo "merda, merda!" Eu queria explicações, e queria já!

–o0o-

– Consensual?

– Totalmente!

Estávamos eu, Derek e Stiles sentados. Todos já vestidos e trocados. Derek e Stiles sentavam-se cada um em um lado da mesa da cozinha. Eu já estava com dor de cabeça.

– Então você está me dizendo que Derek é um lobisomem... – eu disse – E Scott é a mesma coisa...

– Sim... – disse meu filho.

– Não... – Derek disse.

Eu olhei desconfiado.

– Eu sou um alfa. – disse Derek – Scott é um beta.

– Certo, certo... – eu ignorei isso como Stiles disse para fazer – E então, você está... – eu disse gesticulando para Derek. – Como cara que você denunciou, Stiles. Duas vezes...

Não era fácil falar com meu filho sobre ele estar transando com um cara, mesmo depois de tê-los encontrado neste estado. Principalmente se esse "cara" já tinha alguma ficha.

– Foi um mal entendido. – disse Stiles e eu levantei a sobrancelha. – As denúncias.

– Há quanto tempo vocês estão... Nessa coisa? – disse, e Stiles já veio abrindo a boca – Não ouse mentir, Stiles.

– Três meses... – disse Stiles.

– E sobre Scott? – perguntei.

– Oito meses... – disse Derek.

– Você está contando a partir da aliança? Eu pensei que fosse para dizer desde o começo, assim é um ano e poucos meses, não? – disse meu filho para Derek.

– Espera! Espera! Você está escondendo isso de mim há mais de um ano?! – ele amuou.

– Xerife, Stiles e eu decidimos assim para protegê-lo. – disse Derek – Para proteger todo o Pack, os lobos e humanos inclusos.

– Espera. Há mais do que você e Scott? – perguntei.

Isso estava ficando difícil de aguentar. Os dois se olharam pesarosos e eu suspirei. Sabia exatamente quem eram os outros. E isso era um grande problema, grande problema.

– Explique-me, de novo, Stiles. Por que eu estou ponto de atirar em você e em Derek neste exato momento. – disse, colocando a arma sobre a mesa.

Os olhos de Derek e Stiles cresceram em descrença e medo. Eu tive a certeza de não vacilar agora. E eu acho que fui bem nisso, eu não posso dizer que estou mentindo de tudo, eu queria matar esse Derek Hale agora.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

E então? Eu não acho que tenha realmente algum sentido, mas é só algo que me veio na cabeça...Um beijo e até a proxima fic.


End file.
